Love Song Requiem
by Verite
Summary: I'm back! And I'm so sorry for pretty much dropping off the planet, but I give you chapter 5! Please R&R! And if you like Anakin/Padme, I don't, so no flames please. UPDATE: THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I'm really sorry! I so want to be able to finish this. But right now, life says NO.
1. Verse I

Okay, the story behind this story. As I said in the description, this is my first Star Wars fic. I've always been an Obi-Wan fan, and rather resented the fate Lucas provided for Padmé. So this is how I imagined them. Also the reason for the unorthodox paragraph breaks: This entire story is what I call a lyrical acrostic. Down each parahraph is a word from the song "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday. For example:

* * *

Even

make

It

learn

yet

* * *

It spells the first word of the song: Emily. The frequent breaks are to bracket a new word, since each individual paragraph is one letter of one word.

Like I said, I'm a big fan of the Obidala pairing, and this fanvid was what inspired me to tell my own version. I highly recommend you check it out. It's incredibly well done, and in my opinion, simply beautiful. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = yF0Zu3NHH5k (no spaces)

Before I begin, this wouldn't be possible with out my betas Agent Jaid and Halcyon. And my saint of a boyfriend, who put up with my ranting and giddiness at all hours of the day or night. Thank you guys.

* * *

Verse I

* * *

Even this would try Master Yoda's patience. Obi-Wan Kenobi commented softly to Qui-Gon Jinn as they waited for the queen to

make herself ready for their escape off her hostage planet of Naboo. How many clothes does one person need when being rescued?

It didn't matter what reason his master gave him. He was still impatient and nervous. In his head, he heard "You still have much to

learn, young Padawan." Obi-Wan almost rolled his eyes. Qui-Gon on many occasions had told him this. He knew for a fact he had

yet to even begin to master the ways of the Force like his masters before him. But against his will, he found himself getting bored

* * *

with all this mess concerning Naboo and its young queen. And who could handle a life like hers? Guarded at every moment by copy

images of herself. Finally the queen made her descent. Obi-Wan winced at the outrageous get up. Black headdress with an array of

leaf-like feathers shooting up from her head. Queen Amidala paused to confer with her handmaidens about the danger they most

likely faced, and one of them quietly affirmed their resolution to follow her no matter the circumstances.

* * *

Finding the hanger bay was no trouble. Freeing the guarded pilots from the rather ineffective droids was even easier that he had

imagined. After escaping the planet, many things began to progress very quickly. The landing on Tatooine. The discovery of the

nobody Qui-Gon was so convinced was the key to an old prophecy about the Force. The discovery of a Sith Lord and the tragic

death of Obi-Wan's beloved master. And the promotion to Jedi Knight with this Anakin Skywalker as his own Padawan.

* * *

Anakin had been his Padawan for ten years now. And the tension he radiated was not unlike Obi-Wan's own at the mission that was

* * *

before them. Obi-Wan felt slightly hypocritical at chastising Anakin for his lack of concentration. The boy was clearly on

edge; openly admitting his frequent thoughts of the woman to whom they both felt strong attachments to. To think that both of

them would be guarding the former queen, now Senator Amidala made Obi-Wan's heart skip a beat. But after Anakin's clumsy

try at complimenting Padmé, Obi-Wan was left with a sole desire of smacking his apprentice upside the head. And if that wasn't

enough, Anakin then proceeded to add a ridiculous promise of finding the assassin behind the attempt on her life on her

return to Coruscant to be a part of an important vote in the Senate, in addition to the Council's order to keep watch over her.

* * *

Performing such a task was clearly overstepping their responsibilities as Jedi. But even as Obi-Wan quietly argued his point as

lightly as possible in front of their audience, he couldn't help but desire the same thing. Still, he was the leader. "We will not do

anything beyond our mandate, and you will learn your place, my young apprentice." That seemed to shut him up. He didn't need any

crazy actions by Anakin trying to impress Padmé. It was then that Obi-Wan felt a strange urge in his soul to just take Padmé from

every dark event that clouded her presence. He didn't know where or how, just a subtle determination to save her from this life.

* * *

The after effects of the second attempt on the Senator's life made Anakin's goal come true. It was now their mission to not

only protect Padmé, but to discover the identity of the person behind the attacks. He and Anakin were to separate to

* * *

follow this through. Much to Obi-Wan's dismay, the Council's decision was for _him_ to track this bounty hunter down, and Anakin to

accompany Padmé back to Naboo for safekeeping. This was too much, he couldn't have these feelings in the way of

looking for answers. It wouldn't do either of them any good. "Focus." He told himself. He knew he couldn't be with Padmé, but felt a

longing for her that he could barely contain. Obi-Wan set out to find his old friend Dexter Jettsetter. After a friendly greeting, he

* * *

asked Dex about the dart he had obtained from the dead assassin. The Jedi archives had no record of such a weapon. He was

surprised when Dex chuckled. He then proceeded to identify the dart by its markings instead of symbols. It originated from a planet

legendary for its cloning, Kamino. This piqued Obi-Wan's curiosity. He returned to the Jedi archives to look for the planet. The results

examined the coordinates that Dex had provided, but nothing appeared. He called for an assistant and explained his problem. "It does not

exist." was the sharp reply from the assistant as she turned on her heel and walked away. This troubled Obi-Wan greatly. Yoda was with the

padawans when Obi-Wan found him. Yoda gently joked to the younglings that "Lost a planet Master Kenobi has." Never the less, when the

* * *

Star chart appeared in the darkened classroom, Obi-Wan pointed out where Kamino should be. Oddly, instead of Yoda giving a direct answer,

he turned to the children and asked them to offer an explanation. "Someone has erased it from the records." One boy offered. While the

explanation made the most sense, Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged worried looks. Who had the ability to do such an act? Yoda warned him to

* * *

be careful in his journey for answers and Obi-Wan boarded a ship to take him to where Kamino must be. And as the child predicted, there the

enormous planet loomed. As he approached, he saw that most of the planet was water, the skies stormy, the seas crashing against the

long supports of the buildings that rose high above the waves. He landed his ship in the port and entered the building, the doors whooshing

open to receive him. There waiting by him, smiling down from a great height, was what must be a Kaminoan. To his puzzlement, she welcomed him,

noting how they had been wondering if he was ever going to come. Hiding his surprise, he accompanied the tall creature to where another,

gracefully seated Kaminoan welcomed him. It was then that Obi-Wan discovered why they were expecting him. A Jedi had come years ago,

submitting an order for a staggering number of clones to be produced for an army! The Prime Minister led him on a tour of the facility,

* * *

telling him of their process, and the improvements made in their development. There were so many men, some were still children. He was

overwhelmed at how much he would have to relay to the Council once he returned to his ship's communicator.

* * *

Finding the clones to be "fascinating", Obi-Wan inquired about who was the man whose face all these men wore. He was told that the man

apparently was a resident in the very same building that housed the cloning facility. Maybe this was the bounty hunter. "Could you possibly

introduce me to him?" He asked, smiling politely up at the tall Kaminoan. She smiled in reply and led him down another corridor to a set of

rooms. A boy answered the door. He looked to be about twelve and wore a rather surly expression. "Boba, may we see your father?" The boy

yelled over his shoulder "Dad, Taun We's here." He stalked away into the apartment as if that was the "yes" in response to their request.

* * *

Turning around the corner, they met the all too familiar figure. "Jango Fett, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Taun We said gracefully.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango gripped Obi-Wan's hand firmly but not with any trace of malice. Obi-Wan conversed for a while,

learning what he could from this enigmatic man. He could feel it in the back of his skull. Something was hiding under Fett's casual

exterior and he wanted to know what it was. "Ever been as far as Coruscant?" He interjected. "Once or twice." Fett replied. "Recently?" His

smile stayed right where it was. Obi-Wan didn't want to scare this guy off. "Possibly." There was the look he was waiting for. The look that

* * *

told him volumes more that Fett could have said out loud. This _was_ the bounty hunter. "How do you like your army?" Fett asked with a little

hint of pride in his voice. Obi-Wan smiled again. "I look forward to seeing them in action." This concluded the end of the conversation, he

and Taun We left the apartments and headed back to where his ship was docked. He bid the Kaminoan goodbye and hurried to report all

the information he had gathered. From the mysterious clones to the bounty hunter hired to assassinate the Senator. Finding a frequency, he

* * *

initialized communication with the Jedi Council, asking if indeed, the Jedi Council had ordered for an army to be made. The answer was no. The

* * *

Council then advised that he should return to Coruscant immediately. He was eager to comply. The wind and rain beat against his robe, in the

open air. Hoping into the cockpit, he called R4 to make sure they were ready to take off. The little astromech droid warbled affirmative. He fired

up the engines and almost left when across the way, he noticed the boy Boba running towards a ship. Powering down the interceptor, Obi-Wan

looked through the rain smattered glass to see he was right. There was Jango Fett, wearing the Mandalorian armor! He jumped out but

deliberated for a moment. He didn't have time to engage the two by the time they left, but he couldn't let them slip away. Pulling out one of the

* * *

new tracking devices, he took a shot at the ship and prayed the Force guide his aim. A far off blink of red was his answer. They could monitor

every place the bounty hunter went, and he was relieved that he wouldn't be the one tasked with that mission. All of a sudden, his heart felt

very heavy. He sank to the ground as a wave of anguish overcame him. He could hear her. She was afraid. He could _feel_ her fear. He weakly

extended his hand out, as if he could reach out across space with the Force and save her. Obi-Wan couldn't bear it any longer. He

ran to his ship and revving the engines, streaked up and above the cloudy skies for space. He fought to concentrate on making it

* * *

back in one piece. Where on earth was Anakin? Why wasn't he protecting her? His one mission was to protect the Senator... Padmé... Fear

enveloped him though he tried to fight it off. He refused to believe she was in extreme danger. Wouldn't he have sensed it in Anakin as well?

* * *

What do you think, like it, hate it? I know it's mostly back story, but it was necessary to get me where I wanted to go. Please write me comments so I know if I'm doing well! ~Verite.


	2. Verse II

A/N: Warning - dark themes, if you are uncomfortable with sexual issues, well, I advise you not read this chapter. However this is the crux of my plot. Just so you are aware.

~Verite

* * *

The brilliantly lit planet was this time, an immense welcome as Obi-Wan approached Coruscant. With the weight of Padmé's fear bearing down on

him, he could not get to the Council fast enough. Without a word to R4, he practically ran into the temple towards the main meeting room

entrance. He took a few breaths and straightened his robes. The last thing he wanted was the Council to question the thoughts on his mind, the

* * *

fear he had felt. Calmly he entered the room and walked to the center, bowing respectfully to Masters Yoda and Windu. To his surprise and

utter alleviation, no comments were made in reference to his troubled state. Instead Master Windu informed him on the situation

that Obi-Wan had already sensed from Kamino. They had received a distress signal from Senator Amidala on Naboo. Anakin had left her and

undertaken some mission of his own. At first Obi-Wan was incensed. It took all his control not to shout his exasperation at the foolishness of his

rash apprentice. Burying his anger, he waited for the Council to finish their report. Relief radiated through his veins as they confirmed what would

ease his anxious heart; they were sending him to look after Padmé. Finally he would once again see her, and protect her as he so desperately

* * *

had hoped ever since the mission began. "I will leave for Naboo immediately." He acquiesced, bowing once more and turning to exit the room

All this dreaming was coming true, he would soon be with Padmé and all would be well with his soul. Nothing and no one in the vast, entire

universe could dampen his spirits. From behind he heard a small voice. "A moment to speak to you I would like." Master Yoda had followed him,

nimbly keeping up pace for such a small creature using a walking stick. Obi-Wan slowed his pace to accommodate a polite speed for the master.

"The Council room, anger in you I sensed." Obi-Wan's throat went dry. He was so sure he had successfully masked it. He had underestimated the

skills Yoda possessed. "I am… conflicted Master." He admitted. "About Anakin. I feel I have let him down in his training, and Senator Amidala as

* * *

well, as a result." Yoda pursed his lips, taking in what Obi-Wan had confessed. "In young Skywalker, much confusion there is. Carefully we must be

in dealing with your Padawan, Obi-Wan." "How should I proceed once I have made sure the Senator is safe?" Don't think about her that way, not

_that_ way. "Further instruction you will receive, once safe the Senator is. May the Force be with you, young Kenobi." Obi-Wan left for the

hanger bay and boarded his Interceptor, leaving the atmosphere to dock onto a Syluire-31 hyperspace ring, setting a course for Naboo. His mind

* * *

meandered to thoughts of the woman waiting for him, lonely, and scared. …Padmé I'm coming. Soon you won't have to be afraid… His ship

entered the atmosphere and pushed down through the clouds that concealed the ethereal view of Naboo's capital. At the sight of it, Obi-Wan

momentarily stopped breathing. So many memories flooded his mind. Hiding with Qui-Gon Jinn in the muggy swamps. Fighting the droids and

oh, how could one forget Jar-Jar Binks? Okay, he thought, so not all those memories were great. But then discovering Padmé, the handmaiden

rightfully queen in disguise, how he admired her courage, subversively taking matters into her own hands under the very noses of both Jedi.

"I wish I knew her then like I do now." He mused. Captain Typho was there to greet him when he landed. Apparently the captain had been

expecting all the questions Obi-Wan had to ask. Ever since Anakin had abruptly departed a few nights ago, Padmé had felt it best to leave and

stay with her family on the outskirts of the capital where she felt less conspicuous. "I find I can't blame her," Typho remarked as he walked along

* * *

the Jedi, bitterness in his voice. "There's no excuse for Skywalker to just leave." He gave Obi-Wan a sideways look. "No offense to you sir."

He finished his final opinion almost as if to himself. "She was so upset. I've never seen her that way, not even after the death of Cordé." For

a while, Obi-Wan did not respond. He was focusing with all his might to keep his anger at bay. The worst thing he could do was worry Captain

Typho even more. Feeling fully composed, he told Captain Typho that he'd be much obliged if he would lead him to where the house was located

* * *

in the immense capital. The castle was still visible from afar when Typho stopped in front of a stone building, the second story attaching to the

* * *

connecting arch to the building across the street. Everything was white stone, large and smooth. It gave Obi-Wan a feeling of purity, of a place

only surrounded by tranquility. In all the galaxy, this was where she belonged, and he wanted nothing more to belong there with her. But there

underneath, was that current of doubt, that cold feeling of rationality that told him he was wrong to desire such a selfish life. He was not here for

love. He was here as a Jedi ordered to protect a member of the Galactic Senate. He was here to serve. To be selfless and to do nothing but his

duty as a member of the Jedi Order. Remember your place Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would not let his feelings leave her vulnerable, as Anakin

* * *

no doubt had done, bringing Obi-Wan here in the first place. A movement in his peripheral vision reminded him that Captain Typho was still there.

Excusing his lapse of attention, he asked the captain if he would join him in entering the Naberrie household. "Perhaps your introduction could

verify that I am someone they can trust." Typho agreed to this. Two little girls came to answer the door, grinning up at the familiar face smiling at

each of them. "Hello you two little ones, maybe we come in?" "Yes!" They chirped in answer, dashing into the interior of the house. The main

room was empty, but soon a somber young woman appeared from around a corner and extended her hand to the captain. "Typho, so good to

* * *

have you visit again, but I'm afraid my sister isn't ready to see anyone." Her handsome face turned down into a frown as she took in Obi-Wan.

"As you know, that Jedi left her in quite a state. I have yet to get her to tell me what exactly happened." Time for diplomacy. "I would be

very grateful if you showed me to her." He returned her solemn look to indicate he was serious. It was his eyes she seemed to trust, for she then

escorted Obi-Wan down a hallway that seemed to lead to the very end of the house. So this is where Padmé had grown up, discovered her

* * *

ambitions. Ones that would define a nation, a planet, himself. The house was vast, with rooms and hallways in every direction. Finally they

neared the end of the hallway. Padmé's sister gave him one final look as if to say "Hurt my sister like the other one of you did? I will ensure your

death." Obi-Wan didn't have to use the Force to know she meant it. What the blazes had Anakin done to incur such hatred? He only hoped he

* * *

had arrived before it was too late for some sort of reconciliation between the Senator and the Jedi. He gently knocked the door. "I'm not going to

open the door Sola!" Came a muffled angry cry, "Just leave me alone!" This was bad if she wasn't even seeing her family. "Senator Amidala?

Please let me in. The Jedi Council has sent me to investigate Anakin's disappearance." There was a pause. Then a clicking of a lock. A bleary

eyed Padmé leant on the door she had half opened. And Obi-Wan had no need to ask her what had happened to make her so miserable. Was

* * *

it possible he was wrong? He begged the Force he was wrong. But no, he could feel the Force's presence in her. She was pregnant. But that didn't

seem to be what was troubling her. Did she not know yet? Perhaps Anakin had missed it too. In his rush to where ever he had run off to. The

* * *

judgment he faced when he resurfaced would be more severe that Obi-Wan could imagine. And Obi-Wan sincerely wanted to be the one to

unleash the full weight of what his foolish and irresponsible apprentice would feel. To be with Padmé in such a way was forbidden, to leave her

so shaken and fearful that this once brave, bold, and powerful woman was reduced to a fragile echo of herself was unpardonable. Obi-Wan longed

to reach out and just put his hand on her shoulder. Just let her know she was safe, that he wouldn't leave her side as long as it was in his power.

* * *

A tear slid down her pale cheek and she nudged it away with one shoulder. Softly, she whispered his name. And was it his imagination or did a

* * *

small smile briefly drift across her face? "Padmé," He repeated as softly as she had spoken his name. "Please let me in." Her lashes were wet with

tears as she clenched her eyes shut as if the very request was causing her pain. "No." She said, sliding the door closer to him. "I'll come out soon."

Running could be heard down the hallway towards him. One of the little girls was glaring at him. "If you came to make my Auntie Padmé cry

again, I'll hit you." Hmm, they must be Sola's daughters. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall adjacent to Padmé's doorway. Holographic images were

neatly lined up along the hallway, showing the family through the years. From Padme's parents, to the birth of Sola, then Padmé then her parent's

grandchildren. Each picture showed a family full of love and joy. And what would Padmé's next picture look like? Would she be laughing, and happily

embracing her own child? And would there be someone beside her, making her own family complete? He wandered down the rows of images until he

reached one he remembered. The celebration back on Naboo. And there he was, standing off to one side, with a much younger Anakin.

* * *

What will I tell her? How can I tell her? Obi-Wan wracked his brain for answers. Do I let her find out herself? Would that be the right thing?

Of course not! I now have two to protect, even if she is unaware. The door creaked open again and Padmé peeked out. He realized he had

never seen her wear her hair just as it was, no plaits or head pieces. Just softly curling, rich brown locks flowing down beyond her shoulders.

Did he forget to breathe again? He straightened up swiftly, shaking out his robes so they didn't trip his feet. Noting that no part of her body was

exposed, even though Naboo was in its summer season, only strengthened his sense that she had been violated. Obi-Wan felt his heart was

rent in two. Here he had been, envying Anakin for his ability to be near her, desiring nothing more to be in his place, and instead he had

insisted that he was in the wrong, Anakin should be the one to watch Padmé. He sensed that she had felt more at ease with him. Now he knew

nothing, nothing about that had been right. How could he even begin to bring Padmé's spirit back to life? She was watching him cautiously,

gauging the distance between them. By the Force… was she afraid of _him? _He smiled warmly at her, making no movement toward her, letting

* * *

her come to him at a pace she was comfortable with. Not only was she fully clothed, but nothing revealed her shapely form. Layer over layer

over layer prevented one from knowing exactly how beautiful Padmé Naberrie really was. Her eyes were red, cheeks colorless and her face

was… empty. He would destroy Anakin for this. For harming this fairytale girl he cherished more than anything. All these thoughts of self

* * *

imposed solitude were gone from his mind. I love you Padmé. I will live for you. I would die for you. "Obi-Wan-" Padmé's voice cracked as she

tried to talk to him. She tried again. "Obi-Wan, it's nice to see you again. It really is." Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were not. They looked

* * *

grey in the dim light, not her bright, sparkling brown. So slowly she came toward him. No confidence in her step, no sure movement. She seemed

older this way. Too old. Anakin Skywalker had stolen her youth along with her fiery spirit. Obi-Wan promised her silently that he would return it

to her. She would be happy again. She would smile. He would have her laugh. And she would _not _be afraid of him. He swore deep down in his

* * *

soul, she would have nothing less. He remained silent for a moment before answering. "Senator Amidala, is there a place we might sit and talk?"

"Outside, in the garden. It's been a while since I've been out there." He politely offered his arm for her to walk beside him, but she pulled

* * *

back. Wrong move. He dropped his arm and bowed slightly in apology. She remained against the other wall, moving a bit faster now as they

approached the stairs leading out to the back gardens. Once they were outside, he made sure she was comfortably seated. Realizing the

damage's full extent, he had to be careful in asking. "Padmé, do you know where Anakin went?" She lowered her eyes. "He went to Tatooine."

* * *

A/N: The next few chapters will be shorter and at a slower pace, remember, she's in a very delicate state, and it will take some time to know exactly what happened.

Please R&R!


	3. First Chorus I

A/N: This chapter was hard to write, they say write what you know, and to a certain extent, I did. Stick with me, there is an end in sight. :)

* * *

First Chorus I

* * *

It had been several weeks since Obi-Wan had arrived on Naboo. But as Padmé still kept to her room most of the time, he was beginning to

* * *

doubt whether he could alert her to the state she was in, before it became apparent to those besides him. But she was in enough pain as

it was, telling her there was more than what she knew seemed too cruel. Her dreams were so clear that he spent many nights awake, feeling the

emptiness that shrouded her mind. If only he could talk to her. Somehow he sure that once she could trust him, open up to him, then her

* * *

energy could return, and her spirits would lift. Not only that but the Council was expecting a report on Anakin's disappearance, and she wasn't in

any position to dredge up the memories of those days when he was with her… and what he had done. Still his resolution to stay by her side and

comfort her never waivered, nor was he tempted to lure her into a false confidence. What disclosure he needed would be whatever she deemed to

have common knowledge. Sola seemed to trust him now, even letting him take Padmé's meals to her. There were never any words exchanged.

* * *

The silence was painful, to both of them. He sensed in her a desire to tell him how things had progressed in such an awful manner that

it left her so abandoned inside. Obi-Wan spent much time in the gardens, keeping his mind preoccupied, walking the streets nearby, or

meditating on how he should approach her as to ascertain what she could and could not handle to know. He occasionally joined Sola in an

effort to bridge the gap between her sister and her family that had been severed by Anakin. One day in particular, Sola asked him, "Why are

* * *

you taking such an interest in my sister's well being? Not that I'm ungrateful in any way. You've proved yourself worthy in my opinion and that

of my parents." She smiled briefly. "Even my daughters have taken a liking to you." She laid a hand on his arm. "But Padmé still keeps herself

under lock and key. Obi-Wan placed his own hand over hers. "I have not given up hope. Sola, your sister has been severely wounded on such a

* * *

level that no easy words can explain. And because of that, I will give her all the time she needs before she is ready to reveal just what exactly is

overshadowing her. The Jedi Council have ordered me to protect Padmé, and as long as she needs care and attention, I will be dutiful and

obedient to that command. Your family has me at your disposal, whatever that may be." Sola was clearly taken aback by this confession but his

kindheartedness could not be more apparent, and she began to question whether it was _just_ the Council that was keeping him here.

* * *

All this time Padmé spent in her room, her thoughts were plagued by those Anakin had seared into her. She remembered the way he smelled, the

way he laughed, the way he smiled. The way he smiled at her, with those wild, passionate eyes. It was thrilling at first, toying with the thought of

a younger man interested in her. He was certainly handsome. His earnest desire to be with her again and his claim to have loved her all those

years were touching. Yes, Anakin Skywalker was slowly winning over her heart. She forgot about assassins, she forgot about the conflict of the

* * *

Military Creation Act she never was to vote on. She felt like a woman, special in the eyes of this man no longer a boy. She was still Amidala, but

yet inside, Padmé Naberrie was beginning to flourish under the ardent attention of her Jedi guardia--- Sobs racked her body as she remembered

* * *

him this way. How wrong it had all been. How wrong she was. And she bore the penalty. The marks he left were so deep in her heart, no one on

earth could ever know. No one would believe her. How could she expect mercy when this was her fault? And how could someone like Obi-Wan,

Anakin's mentor, accept this version of his apprentice; a man he trusted, a man he trusted her to him? No, she was alone. She had realized the

reality that was she could never be Padmé. She had let him take her away. She was gone. She was broken. No one could know this, this would

tear what future she had left apart. It would tear her family apart; like it had torn her apart. Padmé wept openly on her bedroom floor, her

* * *

memories, pieces of glass that cut and cut. She felt sick, ugly, grotesque, tarnished. She hated herself. Pulling herself up off the floor, she

yanked the mirror off the wall and smashed it onto the stone tiles. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sola calling out to her.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" She howled in abject misery. "Just let me die…" She let out with one final sob. Then she was silent. Sola was now crying.

"I won't let you do that Padmé! I can't let you do this to yourself! Padmé!" Her sister begged. "Please let me help you!" But Padmé couldn't

find the strength to answer. She feebly made her way across to the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She saw one image before she found

equable sleep; a face hooded in brown robes, but sharp blue eyes that seemed to convey comfort. She felt a blanket cover her, then it was dark.

* * *

While Padmé slept, relieved of nightmares as best he could manage, Obi-Wan focused on how to proceed. He knew he must remain calm, but

inside he was anything but. His stomach churned at the thought of what Anakin had possibly done to cause this inordinate amount of pain

like she was feeling. "Just let me die" echoed in his head. _What can I do? What can I say?_ He should have done something while she was alone,

locked away in her room. Her mind had festered with all things dark and disturbing from her past. Finding a chair blindly, he sank down onto it.

* * *

Nothing was going to make this any easier for the Senator. He doubted whether she could return to a public life at all. She wanted to die, to

end her very existence. Pain shot to his heart as he thought of his beloved Padmé dead at her own hand. Obi-Wan was unsure of what to do,

virtually drained of all ideas pertaining to Padmé's broken heart. _I can heal you_. He thought. _Trust me. I can_. Sola entered the kitchen, looking

exhausted. It had been a long night, and both of them needed sleep. "Sola, you should rest. I'll make sure that your sister remains as she is

right now." Sola gave him a wary look. "She's at peace for now. That's what she needs most at present." "Thank you." Sola replied, and left him.

* * *

By the next morning, Obi-Wan felt nearer to a plan, and to his relief, Padmé was out walking down the hall to where he had stayed awake in the

entryway next to the kitchen. He had spent the hours meditating, leaving his mind open to the Force for any kind of guidance. "Were you here

* * *

the entire night?" Padmé asked incredulously. "I know that even Jedi require sleep at some point." "Senator," He began. "Padmé, the time

has come for you to tell me what Anakin did before he left for Tatooine." She stared at the floor. "Please look at me." He gently requested. Her

eyes found his and he knew that now she was ready. She cleared her throat roughly before speaking again. "I don't know if I can. If I can

* * *

share with you what took place. You won't want to believe me." "I need to know, the Council needs to investigate his disappearance and take

action if necessary. I know you'r--" But he was cut off by Padmé doubling over, her hand clamping over her mouth before rushing to the

marble sink and heaving. When she turned to face him, her eyes were full of fear. "Obi-Wan" She rasped. "There's something wrong with me.

Everything is wrong." Obi-Wan knew now he could no longer wait to hide her condition from her. "Padmé, you're carrying Anakin's child."

* * *

Did anyone else wonder why nothing was said about Padme's pregnancy until it was blindly obvious? I mean, Lucas seriously did not give much credit to his characters.

Anyhoo, more to come! I currently working on Chapter Four. :) ~Verite


	4. First Chorus II

A/N: I'm back! Writer's block is eeevil. But I hope for somewhat smoother sailing. Shout out to Halcyon for betaing this.

* * *

There was a look of vacant terror in Padmé's eyes that Obi-Wan had never seen before. Her mouth opened, but at first, there were no words to

hear. Then everything seemed to reach Padmé all at the same time. She clung onto the tile counter as if she would plummet into hell if she let go.

"I knew… I knew!" Her eyes lost their focus and began darting around the room as if she was trying to glimpse something moving too fast. "He

said he loved me. He said we belonged together forever." Her voice teetered on the edge of hysteria. "He said everything would be fine! It was a

* * *

lie!" She screamed, clutching her stomach. "He made me believe him but he lied! They were all lies! And now it's too late." She choked

over sobs that shook her violently. "He's marked me! He's made me his! He'll come back! He'll _want_ his child!" Obi-Wan couldn't bear it. The

vulgarity of his Padawan was sickening. He rushed forward and grabbed Padmé's arms, trying to steady her, but she thrashed and tore at him.

Everything that he tried to say was drowned out by her screaming. Concentrating on the Force, he reached out to her, pouring out peace

* * *

with all he had in him. Her thrashing turned to shuddering, and slowly the shuddering stopped. She sank into his arms, still crying softly.

"I swear to you Padmé, that I will protect you as long as you have need of me." He held her tightly, knowing now that traveling to Coruscant,

leaving her to suffer alone, or worse, become prey once more to Anakin should he return, was out of the question. Stroking her hair, he let her

lean against him until she moved again to wipe away lingering tears. "Obi-Wan, what will you tell the Council?" He was wrestling with answering

* * *

that question as well. He feared that they would have him leave her, to track down his unstable apprentice himself. "I must tell the Council of

Anakin's actions." Padmé pulled away, fear once again in her eyes. "You can't! Please don't tell let them know about me! Promise me that you'll

keep this secret! I don't even know how I can tell my family, but for the Jedi to know, Obi-Wan, what will they think of me?" She sounded on the

edge of panic again. He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Shh, Padmé, I'll find a way to bring Anakin to justice without compromising you. You are

* * *

my priority, the safety of you and that of your child." She drew herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Obi-Wan, take me with

you if you must leave. I don't want to be left alone. My family won't understand. They'll hate the Jedi! You don't understand how they are, you're the

* * *

exception. Don't you remember how hard it was for Sola to trust you? Imagine how they would feel if Jedi strangers knew what happened to me? It

very well might lead in a separation between myself as a Senator and the Council. I don't want that to happen and I'm sure you don't want that

either. "Where will you stay when we leave here? I cannot keep you in my quarters once we return to Coruscant. But I don't want your presence

revealed in the event that Anakin returns" Padmé considered this. "There are still women loyal to me in my apartments that are still there. Would

Yoda be willing to help us?" Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. She had said "us". Might she be starting to feel the same attachment to him as he felt

towards her? "Master Yoda is wise. I will trust whatever advice he has to offer. And Padmé" He finished as an afterthought. "What happened to you

here will not be shared with the Council, that I promise you. Yoda will understand the need for secrecy." Through the Force, Obi-Wan felt Padmé's

internal tension begin to ebb. He could feel that unbearable weight on her heart start to lift. "Sit down and let's discuss how you wish to proceed

now that you've decided to come with me." He led her to once of the nearby chairs. His head was swimming with thoughts of his own. "I am sure

going back to Coruscant is the best option for me now that you must leave Naboo. I cannot stay here with my family, because of me, simply for their

* * *

own safety. What I dread more than Anakin discovering my pregnancy is him finding out while here in my city, in my home. Unlike you, I have

no idea how he might react. His zealotry frightens me, and if he does in fact wish to further be a part of my life, I feel like my life will be over and

escape will be impossib-" She broke herself off. A strange look flickered across her features. She intertwined her fingers tightly on the table, her

* * *

brow furrowed and Obi-Wan sensed the furious determination struggling to the surface. "No." She said. "No I will not hide, I will not cower when I

return with you. Yes I have been hurt, yes my spirit has taken a blow, but if I become weak and tremulous at the very thought of what must be

eventual; his finding me, then he has won. He has destroyed me. And I will not let that happen!" Her voice had risen in volume, she had stood up

and rammed her fists down on the table. Obi-Wan was surprised… and overjoyed, but he kept silent, waiting to see if she had more to say. The large

tears that tracked down her face were no longer of fear, but of anger. Padmé began to pace around her chair. "Once we return, make contact with

him. Let him know I am back on Coruscant." Her eyes glittered with passion. "He says he loves me? Will he still after he learns of my condition,

* * *

of the situation he has put himself in?" She sat back down and looked Obi-Wan dead on. "I almost died from the shame of what he did, his actions,

not mine. I will not let myself suffer any longer. He has made me lose all faith in myself as a leader, and as a woman. I will not let this boy with no

experience, no maturity, rob me of my position within the Senate. I will say nothing public." Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "But he

* * *

thinks he has won me. It's what he's claimed to so desperately desire; my love. Let him think he has it." She bit off her last sentence. "It will allow

us to have the upper hand and control him. What do you think?" Obi-Wan was quiet for a long time, for he was thinking too many things at

once to be coherent should he voice any of his thoughts. His heart had swelled to breaking at her change from broken to strong. He looked at the

curls that wildly framed her face now revived with color and wanted to reach out and stroke them. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss

her deeply and confess his love. But he was also wary of Padmé's plan to be so open to Anakin after what he had done to her. To underestimate him

* * *

would be potentially hazardous. Who knew what his wayward apprentice would do in reaction to Padmé's ruse? Would he treat her gently? Or

instead continue to abuse her in his warped and twisted understanding of love. Obi-Wan scoffed out loud. Blast! He hadn't meant to do that!

Looking up apologetically at Padmé who appeared a little startled and hurt, he said, "I am relieved to hear you're not afraid. I just don't want to

let him harm you more than he already has done." Padmé opened her mouth to reply but he raised a hand to finish. "I fully support this plan and the

* * *

bravery it requires. But remember Padmé, Anakin is a Jedi, and well skilled in his senses. Should he discover your duplicity, his anger very well might

encompass any rational thought and put your life in danger. I strongly urge you to take Captain Typho to stay with you back on Coruscant. He will

* * *

take precautions that you might not consider while plotting against Anakin, and he will also be there to protect the other ladies there." "I agree, and

his presence will put Anakin on his best behavior. Unless he is more of a fool than I think, Anakin will not compromise me with a man like Typho in

ear's shot." Padmé's eyes once again shone with determination. "Obi-Wan I have faith in you… and Master Yoda… and I trust the Council with the

* * *

events that have taken place here." She reached over and touched his sleeve gently, almost as if he was the one who needed reassuring. "I know

now that I can trust you completely, and that means more to me than I can say." She rose from her chair and placed it back to the table. Looking

down, she muttered just loudly for Obi-Wan to catch "-to tell Sola this." Obi-Wan too stood up. "I should apprise Captain Typho of our plan." "He's

* * *

out in the garden with my father." Padmé leaned over to look out the window. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help." She smiled, and the

feeling it brought to Obi-Wan's heart was bright and warm. _He's not the only one_. "It's my sister I'm worried about. I'm sure she's going to fight

* * *

my leaving, even though she trusts you." "Who trusts who?" Sola came down the hall at that moment. Padmé turned to face her older sister. "Sola?

Even though I know you're going to hate this, you need to know." Sola arched one eyebrow. "I'm leaving for Coruscant. Things are going to change."

* * *

I know it's short... the next will be longer! I promise. Please R&R! You know it's important to writers to let them know if they're doing a good job.

~Verite


	5. Second Verse I

Second Verse I

* * *

"You're going to Coruscant?" Sola asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? Padmé, how do you expect to be safe there when you'll be

out in the open? I don't want you to leave; I'm not ready to see you go." Padmé hugged her sister gently. "Sola, I'll be all right. I know you don't

understand right now, but I'm positive this is the right move to take next. I can't hide here forever, there's a life waiting for me in the Senate, in

* * *

Coruscant. There are people who are counting on me; decisions that need to be made." Sola turned to face Obi-Wan. "And I'm sure you back her

one hundred percent on this." There was a look in her eye that implied he better have a good answer. "Padmé is right, we can't keep her here

under lock and key. She needs to return to her life back in the Senate, and she won't be going alone. I plan on taking Captain Typho with us to

look after your sister. I assure you, she'll be taken care of." Padmé smiled at Sola, trying to convey the faith she had that she was making the right

decision. "I'm going to pack. Will you help me?" Her sister nodded and the two left Obi-Wan in the kitchen with his thoughts. He felt confident

* * *

but didn't want to be so sure until he cleared this with Typho. "Descending the back stairs out into the garden, he approached the captain.

"Excuse me Captain, but I wondered if I might have a word." As he had expected, Typho was more than willing to do what Obi-Wan suggested.

* * *

Three months had passed and Padmé was beginning to arrange for her wardrobe to conceal her pregnancy as long as possible. The one fear in

her heart was that Anakin would discover her secret and let his obsession with her rise again, to even newer heights. But being back in the Senate

eased her troubled mind and spirit. She relished in the feeling of being able to make the galaxy a better place for her unborn child. A place free

* * *

from the conflict and conspiracies that clouded the Republic more and more. Most troubling of all were the whispers and rumours of a Sith lord

infiltrating the Senate, perhaps even posing as a Senator himself. She knew that the Jedi were investigating these reports and that Palpatine was

now involved in the matter. Padmé found herself uncomfortable around the Chancellor. He would appear near her in the strangest places, almost

as if he knew where she was at any moment. What unnerved her most were these suggestions that she procure a bodyguard, however never

letting on why he felt she should do any such thing or any reasons she was in need of more than Captain Typho. Next time he approached her,

* * *

she would talk to Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan_ She thought sadly, _I can't imagine living such a solitary life_. After returning to Coruscant, she'd hoped that

they could continue on as they had done on Naboo, but the Separatists had risen to a greater threat over the last months. And many of the

reports she received informed her that he was on frequent missions sending him to great distances away from her. As was his duty, she knew that,

and it wasn't just him. She had her own duties to the Senate, current of which was working with Bail Organa attempting to cut off the funds to the

war that was increasing daily, engulfing worlds planet by planet. Both she and Organa were convinced that if the Trade Federation was thwarted,

* * *

the Separatists would be set back considerably. But on each lead they pursued in this matter, she and the Alderaanian senator were also somehow

halted mysteriously from further pursuing their investigations. Delegates vanished, promised documentation were never recovered, and worst of

all, a Sith apprentice was now a believed rumour in the halls of the Senate. This, if it were true, must be the core of the rift the galaxy suffered.

This Sith lord and now a apprentice, could this be the end of the Republic? Was there to be a new and greater darkness to destroy Democracy?

* * *

By now, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a gut wrenching sense of dread every time he was summoned to the Council chambers. With an ache, he bitterly

remembered his promise to Padmé to watch and protect her. Yet these endless missions to distant systems, chasing leads of a Sith lord, this dark

Insidious man hovering around every Separatist and Republic conflict, making the demand on him to be always so far away from her a torment.

Now there was an apprentice. _Blast! The last thing we need at this time_. Obi-Wan stopped mid stride to the Council. Of course! Why hadn't he

given this consideration before? After he had returned to Coruscant with Padmé and Captain Typho, after getting her settled into her apartments,

second on his lists of wrongs to right had been to hunt down his own apprentice, but to his extreme frustration, Anakin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Mace Windu had been the first to welcome him back to the Temple and Obi-Wan made no hesitation to express his haste to find Skywalker. But

even after meeting with Yoda and explaining Anakin's actions on Naboo, the Council had been unable to discover his location. But now it was all

* * *

becoming clear. Obi-Wan might not know the identity of the Sith lord, but something tugged in his mind when he searched for his young wayward

apprentice, something Dark. Could it be that this new Sith apprentice was in fact his very former one? Obi-Wan immediately thought of Padmé,

could this make her a target even more? This new thought strengthened his pace as he now hurried to meet with the Council. This could be the

key to unraveling the whole Sith mystery and possibly bring an end to the engulfing conflict in the Republic. He had only to convince the Jedi to

* * *

this new idea that the Sith apprentice and Anakin Skywalker were one in the same. The Jedi Council was all seated in the panoramic room that

overlooked the major center of the city planet. Obi-Wan reached out to the Force to calm himself and to relieve his mind of thoughts of Padmé.

* * *

Evidently, it was too late as Yoda's first words to him were, "On your mind, Master Kenobi, much there is. Troubled you are, as to your missing

apprentice, and fear you have, in concerns for-" Yoda paused and Obi-Wan steeled his expression, waiting for Yoda to sense were his thoughts

rested. "the Senate." The small Jedi master finished with an odd expression, and… a twinkle in his eye? Did Master Yoda just conceal Obi-Wan's

thoughts from the Council? Why would Yoda do such a thing? "Yes Master, I have had no luck in finding Anakin and now with this news I keep

hearing of an Sith apprentice, I believe that is the reason. I believe Anakin has joined the Dark Side with this Darth Sidious." There was an

* * *

exclamation of distress around the circle but Yoda's gaze on Obi-Wan's face never waivered. What he said next both worried and elated him.

"Verify this, can you Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan paused but before he could respond, Yoda added, "On this matter, agree with you, I do. Go

explore, find what you seek, protect those you value. Clues there are, here on Coruscant. Dark rumours, many there are, the Sith included.

Remain you here, close and watchful." Mace Windu brought the meeting to a close. "A few Senators are working to undermine the Separatist

* * *

war by neutralizing the Trade Federation, but they've been unable to act on many leads because of suspected Sith forces. Work with Senators

Amidala and Organa to see what both the Republic and the Jedi are up against." Now, not only would Obi-Wan be staying on Coruscant, he'd

interact with Padmé almost every day. He would be allowed to honor his Jedi orders, and his promise to Sola to watch over her sister. He bowed

to the two Jedi masters and barely contained himself from running as fast as he could to the Senate building to tell Padmé the good news.

In her chambers, Padmé received a message from Palpatine expressing his continuing concern for her safety and his cloying pressing that she

needed a bodyguard was more than annoying, it was forewarning. As if the Chancellor knew something that might jeopardize her, yet wanted her

gullible as to what that might be. Padmé clicked off the message and began to call Typho when she heard a thud outside. Her door opened.

* * *

Anakin stood there. Anakin was there, in her room, she couldn't see Typho but she bet that was who made the thud. Padmé stood up instantly.

"I knew you'd be glad to see me." Anakin smiled at her awkwardly, as if he hadn't done it in a while. "I've missed you so much Padmé." Heart

racing, she turned away briefly to grab her heavy dressing robe to cover herself. Buttoning the last button, she stiffened as she heard his voice

purr in her ear. "Don't be so shy love. I've been away from you so long; all I want to do is hold you." He shifted her around to face him. Anakin

overshadowed the dim light above her. It was late and she'd forgotten how tall he was. His close-cropped hair had grown out at bit, giving him a

ruffled look. She couldn't make out his expression with the light behind him which made him seem even more sinister as he held her close to him.

The sound of her heart beating so out of rhythm had to have been noticed by him. But to her surprise and relief, he didn't say anything about it,

simply stroked her hair and rocked her gently. Padmé fought back tears as she racked her brain as to how to respond. She knew that she had to

* * *

fool him somehow. She had to keep him from being a threat to her and her… their child. This last fact stung her. He could never know about their

unborn child. Never. She had witnessed what Anakin could be like and there was no way he was fit to be a father. Padmé had one option. To

let him believe she reciprocated his feelings for her. Gulping back a sob, she brought her arms up to embrace him. "I, I missed you too." She

lied. Anakin slowed his rocking only briefly, then resumed. "We have to go." He whispered against her hair. "Pack your things, but do it quickly."

* * *

Obi-Wan was cursing himself for not sending a message to Padmé from the Temple about his assignment and that he was coming to her. Waves of

fear hit his heart like a Force push, and to his dismay, he realized it was Padmé. _No. No, not when I'm so close_! When he felt another presence

* * *

the dismay turned to horror. Anakin was there with her! Obi-Wan desperately tried to focus on getting to her as fast as possible instead of letting

his head be clouded by what might be happening to her. The last sprint down the hall to her apartments would have reduced any other man to

exhaustion, but Obi-Wan was fueled by the sense of urgency he felt with the Force. Not even paused to buzz himself in, he Force opened the door.

* * *

Laying sprawled across the floor was the captain. The lights were on; nothing was broken or indicated a fight. Nevertheless, this did not clear the

overall sense of panic still in the air. Padmé's inner chamber door stood ajar, a pale light spread across the carpet. He rushed into the room with

vehemence, illuminating it at once. Again, no sign of a struggle, but her closet was open, the missing suitcase and several items of clothing left an

empty space in it. Obi-Wan backed into the bed and sat down roughly. Anakin had taken her. The thought of Padmé with him was too heavy a

* * *

thing to bear. He buried his face in his hands, trying to fight off the despair and rage that threatened to overcome his spirit. Where would he take

her? Who would hide him? He heard grunting from outside. Typho was coming back to consciousness. Obi-Wan left Padmé's chambers to see if

Anakin had injured him beyond a blow to the head, but appearances seemed to be just that. Typho blinked a few times, then his gaze locked on

to Obi-Wan. "She's gone isn't she?" Obi-Wan knew it was more of a statement than a real question. "You know who has her?" Obi-Wan nodded.

* * *

"You go, you bring her back." Captain Typho pressed a hand onto Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'll do what I can to prevent the Senate from learning any

of this. Senator Amidala was one of the few that kept this Senate going. The knowledge of her disappearance may cause some considerable

upheavals to the Separatists advantage." Obi-Wan nodded again, not ready to trust his voice. "I'll alert Senator Organa." Typho continued. "No

* * *

doubt he'll have plenty of resources at his disposal that can aid you in your search for her. And Master Kenobi," He looked Obi-Wan straight in the

eyes. "If-when you find her, tell her I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Typho's gruff, baritone voice cracked slightly. "Captain, I'm going to find her. I

swear to you now. Senator Amidala is brave and quick-thinking." Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. "By the time I find her, she may have already

escaped." He then bowed to the captain, and hurried away down the hall. He had no time to lose. But he also had no idea where Anakin might

run to. Stopping outside the hall, he forced himself to relax and draw upon the Force. He felt for any sign of Padmé or Anakin. Anakin's most

vacillating flaw was his inability to shield his emotions. Obi-Wan knew that with Padmé with him, his senses would be off the chart, and that would

eventually give him away. Even now, Obi-Wan could sense the excitement within his former apprentice, but also one word that puzzled him: safe.


End file.
